elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Aedra
thumb|300px|Avatar aedrotha, Akatosha, z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Aedra (l. poj. Aedroth) – rasa et'Ada, odpowiedzialna za stworzenie i podtrzymania istnienia Mundus. Przez mieszkańców Tamriel są zwykle nazywani jako Dziewięć Bóstw i są związani z pierwotną siłą zwaną Anu. Są one częścią religii ustanowiony przez Cesarzową Alessię, która jest opisana jako idealna. Bogowie ci są syntezą obu panteonów, nordyckiego i aldmerskiego. Różne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor Podczas gdy Otchłań jest niebem na Tamriel, Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus aedra przez niektórych są uważane za planety.Księżycowy Lorkhan Największe osiem planet uważane jest przez cesarskie społeczeństwo za Boskie, podczas gdy gwiazdy to Magna Ge. Początki Geneza aedr jest przedmiotem dwóch sprzecznych mitów o stworzeniu świata. Et'ada powstały w wyniku interakcji dwóch pierwotnych istot, Anu i Padomaya, lub ich konfliktu Anuada dla dzieci. Były to przeciwne sobie byty które prawdopodobnie powstały w chwili stworzenia Mundusu lub nawet jeszcze wcześniej . Aedra były duchami, których Lorkhan namówił lub podstępem przekonał do poświęcenia części siebie, aby stworzyć nowy świat . Różnią się od daedr, którzy stworzyli światy wewnątrz siebie i od Magna Ge, Magnusa i jego zwolenników, którzy wycofali się ze stworzenia świata, zanim został on ukończony. Lot tych aedr stworzył słońce i gwiazdy. Exegesis of Merid-Nunda Po stworzeniu Mundus, niektóre aedra powróciły do Aetherius,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras podczas gdy inne nie były w stanie tego dokonać, albo umarli, stali się Kośćmi Ziemi, prawami natury, albo trzymali się nawzajem, aby się utrzymać przy życiu. W ten sposób aedra stały się przodkami wszystkich ras na Nirn. Istnieją jednak alternatywne relacje, które twierdzą, że przodkowie ras śmiertelnych nie wywodzą się od aedr, ale pochodzą z zupełnie innego świata lub światów. Źródłosłów Nazwa pochodzi ze starego języka Aldmeris i tłumaczy się jako „nasi przodkowie”Monomit Aedry i daedry. Termin ten odnosi się do określonego zbioru postaci (zwanych et'Ada, „oryginalne duchy” w języku Aldmeri), które były pierwszymi mieszkańcami Mundus. Pozostała część mieszkańców Otchłani jest nazywana daedrami, przez śmiertelnych mieszkańców Nirnu. Dla większości mieszkańców Tamriel, aedra są czczone jako bogowie, pod wspólną nazwą „Dziewięć Bóstw”. Natura W podobny sposób do daedr, aedra mają pewne sfery. Dokładne nazwy aedr, które nadzorują każdą sferę, mogą się różnić w zależności od danego panteonu kulturowego, chociaż istnieje kilka podobieństw między różnymi panteonami. Jedynymi aedrami istniejącymi we wszystkich wierzeniach jest smoczy bóg czasu, najczęściej nazywany Akatoshem, ora Brakujący Bóg, najczęściej nazywany Lorkhanem. Istnieją teorie, w które mówią, że istnieją dwie grupy aedr: te które zostały w Mundusie, i te które odeszły po jego utworzeniu. Niektórzy, pod przywództwem Auriela, walczyli przeciwko Lorkhanowi i jego zwolennikom, ostatecznie stając się dawnymi ehlnofey, a od nich z kolei wywodzą się Aldmerzy. Inni dołączyli do Lorkhana i stali się ludźmi. W przeciwieństwie do daedr, aedra są związane z Mundus i prawdopodobnie mogą zostać zabici, tak jak stało się z Lorkhanem po spotkaniu w Adamantowej Wieży. Jednak inne sprawozdanie sugeruje, że Lorkhan nie został zabity, ale zamiast tego skazany na wygnanie, a jego serce wyrwane. Przed Erą Ludzi Kult aedr Panteon bogów czczony przez różne rasy składa się prawie wyłącznie z aedr. (Jedynymi wyjątkami są Dunmerowie, którzy ogólnie odrzucają bogów zarówno ludzi, jak i elfów, i czczą daedra lub Trójcę, Argonian którzy czczą Histy i duża część orków wyznający kult Malacatha) Każda rasa wybrała deifikację innych grup aedra, często z własnymi przekonaniami o stworzeniu świata i ich samych. Religia ludzi Od czasów Cesarstwa Alessian powstał kult Dziewięciu Bóstw który do dziś pozostaje najbardziej rozpowszechnioną religią praktykowaną, przez ludzi i merów. Panteon został stworzony przez Alessię po stworzeniu cesarstwa, jako środek do zjednoczenia sojuszników, którzy pomogli jej zdobyć Cyrodiil i zrzucić kajdany niewolnictwa. Shezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw W tym czasie istniało Osiem Bóstw, ale pod koniec Drugiej Ery cesarz Tiber Septim w podświadomości wielu mieszkańców stał się bogiem - Talosem, Dziewiątym Bogiem Nordowie, powstańcie!. Oryginalny skład Ośmiu Bóstw składał się głównie z aedr. Większość bogów w tym panteonie jest dzielona między bogami cesarskim i Nordyckimi, odkąd Alessia zdecydowała się przyjąć większość swoich nordyckich bogów sprzymierzonych po obaleniu Ayleidów. Wielu z tych bogów jest czczonych przez Bretończyków i Bosmerów . Religia merów Religia Merów w przeciwieństwie do ludzkich wierzeń jest bardziej ukierunkowana na czczenie swoich przodków, o czym świadczy samo użycie terminu „aedra” do ich opisania. Ci przodkowie-bohaterowie Aldmerów to Trinimac, Syrabane, Phynaster i Auri-El, głowa panteonu . Panteon Altmerów zawiera szereg aedr, które nie są już uważane za "część" Nirnu. Dotyczy to także Magnusa, którego wycofanie z Nirn stworzyło magię, oraz Jode i Jone, których śmierć stworzyła bliźniacze księżyce. Altmerowie czczą także te aedra, którzy wycofali się ze stworzenia na czas, aby utrzymać swoją boskość, i którzy przeklnęli Lorkhana jako oszusta . Najważniejszym z nich jest Trinimac, choć zarówno legenda Altmerów, jak i Chimerów stwierdza, że Trinimac został przekształcony w daedrotha - Malacatha Prawdziwa natura orków. Wierzenia Khajiitów są podobne do religii wysokich elfów, chociaż wiele z bogów mają inne imiona. Różne daedra, szczególnie Azura, odgrywają kluczową rolę w historii tworzenia Khajiitów i dlatego są czczone jako bogowie. Słowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki Khajiici czczą także księżyce ponad wszystkimi innymi bóstwami, w formach podobnych do starożytnego Aldmerów. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Aedra en:Aedra es:Aedra fr:Aedra it:Aedra nl:Aedra pt:Aedra ru:Аэдра uk:Аедра Kategoria:Bóstwa Kategoria:Lore: Et'Ada